


I'll save you

by orokana_chan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hi yes i hate what they did to hux in tros, a tad bit of angst, because someone has to, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, let hux live, reader manages to save hux, with a tad bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orokana_chan/pseuds/orokana_chan
Summary: don't read if you haven't seen the rise of skywalker! story contains spoilers!
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader
Kudos: 45





	I'll save you

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble i wrote while being bored. idk where i was going with this.

There was blood. So much blood.

You were there when it happened. When Allegiant General pryde shot General hux, claiming him to be the spy. With wide eyes, you were quick on your feet as you rush to your general’s side. A gaping hole in his chest. You’re quick to try to stop the bleeding. But god was there so much blood.

You glare daggers at Pryde. How could he do that? What proof did he have that Hux was the spy? 

Hux groans in pain as he lays on the floor of the ship. As Pryde turns to leave, ordering someone to tell supreme leader kylo ren that the spy was found and dealt with, you bring your attention back to hux. You had to get him to medbay. 

“Sir--” You begin to say but is promptly cut off by Hux. 

“Don’t… Just leave me here.” He says in a weak voice, strained by the pain he must be in.

“Absolutely not!” You argue while trying to pick him up off the floor. Blood was getting on your hands but at this point you didn’t mind. You didn’t care. The only thing you could focus on was getting Hux to medbay before he bleeds out. 

You didn’t want to believe that your general was the spy. How could he be? He’s devoted his life to the first order. 

You struggle to get Hux onto his feet. The majority of himself leaning into you and you’re struggling to keep him up. Words leave his lips but you have a hard time understanding him. His mumbling barely audible. 

“I’m going to get you to medbay..” You tell him with confidence in your voice. Though the thoughts in your head doubting your ability to do so. Frantically you’re glancing at other officers as they pass by. Your eyes pleading with them to help you out. You would never verbally ask them for help though. Instead they just pass by you with pity in their eyes. 

You’re trying to walk while bringing Hux with you. It’s not long before you notice that he’s slipped into unconsciousness. This is bad. He’s losing too much blood. You gulp and finally put your pride aside. 

“You!” you shout at one of the male officers in the room. “Help me out here!” Your voice is desperate and the officer is quickly at your side helping you carry hux to med bay.

The walk to medbay seemed like it took forever. Even if it was only a short distance from where you were. Once at medbay, you tell a doctor that General Hux had been shot. Hux is taken away and you’re left with your thoughts. You turn to the male officer that had aided you and offer him a small “thank you”. He nods and leaves. 

You wait outside of medbay. You want to know how Hux is holding up. If he even is still alive that is. You always detested Pryde. Now you loathe him with hatred. You would never forgive him. Hux really can’t be the spy. You refuse to believe it. 

You don’t know how long you’ve been waiting outside medbay for. When the doctor who took hux from you stepped out, you quickly called for him.

“How’s Hux? He’s still alive I hope..” The look in your eyes as you speak makes the doctor frown and you could only fear the worst. 

“He’s stable. Any second later he probably wouldn’t have made it. You did good bringing him to medbay when you did.” the doctor informed you.

You smiled. As tiny as it was, you smiled. You didn’t even realize you started crying until you felt the tears start to stream down your face. You were so relieved. Hux would be okay. He’s going to live.

\------------------------

You sat in a small chair next to Hux’s bed. After doctors were able to fix the hole in Hux’s chest, he was placed in a small room to recover. You were allowed to visit him as long as doctors were not present in the room checking up on him. He’s been out of it for days and when you weren’t working this is where you’d be. Right by Hux’s side.

It was on the fourth day that Hux finally woke up. The soft groan coming from the male causes you to look up from your datapad. You’re excited to see him awake but remain calm. It’s better to keep your excitement to yourself. 

“How are you feeling?” You ask him while putting your datapad away. He turns to look at you. His eyes look dull. Like the life was sucked out of them. It made you frown slightly. 

“How am I feeling?” He repeats the question back to himself. “I’ve been shot. How do you think I’m feeling?” 

You can’t help but laugh. Hux gives you a look but you just can’t help it. You’re just glad that he seems to be himself still. 

“--Sorry.” you finally say after calming yourself down. “I’m just.. I’m really glad. I thought you were going to die, you know.”

“Which is why I must ask why you saved me. Why didn’t you let me die? I’m--” you cut Hux off.

“Spy or not I won’t let my general die. You’re far too important.” You tell him with a stern look on your face. 

Hux turns away from you. The words echoed in his head. 

He’s important. 

Of course he needs to be alive. He has a galaxy to run. The first order depends on him. If he died, surely the first order would fall apart. Especially with Kylo Ren being supreme leader now. Someone has to keep that man in check. 

“You’re right. Thank you.” He says finally after some brief time of silence. You nod at him before standing up from your seat. 

“I’m going to go tell the doctors that you’re finally awake. You’re going to be okay..” the last part you mumble before leaving the room completely. Leaving hux alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending. I wanted to write more but lost the motivation.


End file.
